


Ты.

by The_Only_Tree



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Only_Tree/pseuds/The_Only_Tree
Summary: Джей громко рассказывает что-то, расхаживает по кухне, и его чудесные кудри так очаровательно блестят в свете одной-единственной горящей лампы, а Джек улыбается.
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Jack Wilder
Kudos: 4





	Ты.

**Author's Note:**

> Хей-о, я с флаффом по ДжекДэниелам.  
> Так, во-первых, здесь я немного любуюсь внешностью Джесси Айзенберга.  
> Во-вторых, спасибо большое ленте пинтереста за эти чудесные пины, которыми был вдохновлён образ Джея и в целом весь фанфик:  
> https://pin.it/68pM3p5  
> https://pin.it/6MHzXMD  
> https://pin.it/5Owelb5  
> В-третьих, Sofia Mills – Homebodies.

Джей громко рассказывает что-то, расхаживает по кухне, и его чудесные кудри так очаровательно блестят в свете одной-единственной горящей лампы, а Джек улыбается. Тихо, мягко, соглашаясь со всем и сразу, будто на самом деле вслушивается в быструю речь, и продолжает любоваться им. Он медленно проводит взглядом по знакомому лицу и хочет жмуриться от удовольствия, когда Атлас резко останавливается и сжимает руки в кулаки, улыбается так широко, а его волосы на несколько мнгновений замирают в воздухе. Он смотрит куда-то в пустоту, потом забавно облизывает нижнюю губу, переводит взгляд на Уайлдера и вдохновлённо шепчет:  
— Понимаешь?..  
А Джек растерян, уголки его губ медленно опускаются, и он пытается что-либо сказать, а не выходит.  
— Ты опять всё прослушал, да? — Джей выдыхает немного обиженно, подходит к сидящему на подоконнике Уайлдеру, скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Можешь хоть раз слушать меня, а? — нет, он не злится, а улыбается, так по-доброму и открыто, что Джек может пересчитать ровные зубы, — Или для тебя это невыполнимая задача?  
Атлас усмехается. У Уайлдера на шее мурашками отдаёт укус, и в памяти моментально всплывает точно такая же усмешка ему на ухо, а за ней – события прошедших часов. Он краснеет.  
— Почему же, вполне выполнимая. Но только если тебя не будет в поле моего зрения.  
Они смеются. Джей слегка запрокидывает голову и очаровательно морщится, и рубашка на его груди так мнётся, а кудри, кудри ещё больше сбиваются, и Джек больше всего на свете хочет зарыться в них руками, вдохнуть запах хвои и мяты, солёной карамели, сливок и чего-то солнечного, что Уайлдер, при всей своей чувствительности, находит лишь в Атласе. Перед глазами рябит коричневая ткань.  
Джей весело отзывается:  
— Да-да, я понял, ты нашёл очередной способ со мной пофлиртовать.  
Джек дразнит его, высовывает язык и зажмуривает глаза, ей богу, как ребёнок. Но Атласу нравится. Ему вообще всё в Джеке нравится: и шутки, слишком непонятные для окружающих, и незаметные, но частые прикосновения, и тепло, растекающееся в груди, когда они обмениваются взглядами.  
— Ты невыносим, — ласково, — Боже, я тебя обожаю.  
Уайлдер щёлкает пальцами и с победным «Ага!» направляет на Джея два «пистолетика». Тот разводит руками, без сожалений принимая своё поражение.  
А всё началось с холодного кофе. И любой нормальный человек задастся вопросом: «На кой чёрт им понадобился холодный кофе в четыре часа утра?», а потом добавит: «Есть и другие, более адекватные способы хорошо проводить время». Но, однако, неделя у всех Всадников выдалась действительно напряжённой, а тут – хоп! – и несколько совершенно свободных дней, так ещё и шумные соседи съехали наконец – праздник для души! Поэтому Джей имел полное право разбудить Джека посреди ночи и за руку утащить развлекаться на кухню их квартиры, где естесственно они начали что-то готовить, шутить свои собственные шутки, соревноваться в ловкости фокусов с картами, и просто целовать один другому костяшки пальцев, выдыхая тёплый воздух на контрастно холодную кожу.  
И Уайлдер с удовольствием соглашается, потому что кухня, на самом деле, очень уютная, а руки у Джея такие приятные, и голос, вне зависимости от интонации, завораживает больше любого фокуса, да и кофе, который эти руки готовят, невероятный на вкус. Так что да, Джек вовсе не против, если перед самым рассветом Атлас тащит его из кровати. Это же Атлас.  
Который переступает через себя, терпит дискомфорт и неудобства, ввязывается в драки и ссоры ради Джека, который порой настолько агрессивно выпускает шипы, защищая его, что, при виде разъярённого Атласа, у любого животный страх сковывает лёгкие.  
И, в конце концов, Джей, в своей коричневой клетчатой рубашке, сминающий её тонкими пальцами, настолько искренне и чисто любил Джека, что его привязанность можно было буквально увидеть. И Уайлдер видел. И никакие недопонимания, обиды, споры никогда не отменят такого простого факта: Атлас любит его и Атлас готов буквально на всё ради него. Так что да. Смотреть на смеющегося Джея и медленно пить холодный кофе из высокого стакана – это здорово.  
И вовсе не странно.  
Джек поворачивается к окну, кожей чувствуя, как где-то на горизонте начинает нагреваться воздух. Его обнажённые плечи непроизвольно дёргаются. Вид завораживающий: по небосводу, словно по воде, из маленькой капли алого кольцом растекается рыжий, чётко вырисовывая контур солнца на чёрнильном полотне. Он перетекает в ярко-ярко-жёлтый, и небо светлеет, вместе с темнотой сгоняя звёзды, а от пролившегося на глаза света Уайлдер щурится. Он чувствует, как по бокам от его бёдер ложатся ладони, а спину обдаёт теплом чужого тела, и по виску кто-то ведёт носом, видимо, тоже любуясь на восход. От мест прикосновений разбегаются мурашки, и Джек, не выдержав, оборачивается.  
И почти задыхается.  
Джей прекрасен. Восход канареечным обводит его скулы, переливаясь на переносице, и облюбовывает горбинку на носу, и Уайлдер сейчас сам хочет к ней прикоснуться. Он опускает взгляд на губы: слегка обветренные, тонкие, блестят от гигиенической помады. В голове на пару секунд кадрами фотоплёнки проносится воспоминания, как Атлас каждое утро, стоя в ванной, улыбается своему отражению и касается сухой кожи белой, похожей на мел, массой. Так, по утрам, он выглядит феминно, и ему – Джек клянётся, что больше, чем всем женщинам мира – идёт. В груди что-то сжимается приятной истомой, он почти чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь. Опускает взгляд ниже и почти что стонет, потому что ключицы. Искусанные, чуть покрасневшие ключицы, покрытые бордовыми следами, наверняка всё ещё пахнущие одеколоном, и Уайлдер хочет всем сердцем, чтобы он не успел выветриться.  
Чувствуя на своей талии тёплую ладонь, поднимает взгляд на столь любимое им лицо. Выдыхает. Джей смотрит прямо, удивительно не щурясь от яркого света. Его рот чуть приоткрыт, и в него хочется проникнуть языком, глубоко, чувственно, нежно – так по-своему, любяще, и Джек знает, что Атласу понравится, и он прижмёт к себе ближе, и станет так тепло, и можно будет зарыться в любимые кудри ладонями, впитать в себя солнечный запах, прочувствовать каждый миллиметр этих прекрасных губ, лишь бы только прикоснуться, достать.  
Джей дотрагивается тонкими пальцами до чужого затылка, поглаживает, совсем интимно обнимает, и Уайлдер чувствует. Он краснеет ещё больше и никак не может выровнять дыхание, ему так чудесно комфортно, что он сходит с ума при только одной мысли, что это не сон.  
А Джей облизывает губы и говорит совсем тихо, словно боится спугнуть:  
— Может, мы всё же поспим немного?  
Джек в ответ мычит что-то нечленораздельное, а сам он от чего-то ещё больше смущается и тычется лбом Атласу в плечо, тяжело дыша.  
Ему невыносимо от такой близости, он хочет что-либо сделать, но Джей так завораживает, а секунды неумолимо текут и Уайлдер так боится, боится, что скоро момент оборвётся, а он так ничего и не сделает. И всё же не двигается.  
А Атлас наклоняет голову и так тепло дышит в шею, чуть ощутимо касается языком мочки уха и целует в висок, зарывается носом в волосы. В животе – бабочки, такие банальные и яркие-яркие, приятные и невыносимые одновременно, и от этого немного неловко. Джек всеми силами пытается сдержаться, но всё равно еле слышно стонет, и Джей прекращает облюбовывать его.  
— Милый? Всё в порядке?  
Уайлдер чувствует на себе пронзительный прямой взгляд, смущается окончательно, и не может просто сказать, что очень хочет, чтобы Атлас продолжал.  
— Джек?  
— Я... Джей, я...  
Тишина.  
— Я...  
— Посмотри мне в глаза.  
Он повинуется.  
И, казалось, хуже ему не станет, но стало. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
У Джея всё так же приоткрыт рот и кудри всё такие же растрёпанные, но брови сведены и смотрит он тревожно, а Джек не знает, что делать и что сказать, потому что, даже перед Атласом, ему неловко.  
А тот не понимает.  
— Всё?...  
— Всё хорошо. Я просто... — Уайлдер упирается ладонями в чужую грудь, отворачивается, собираясь с духом, — Поцелуй меня.  
И Джея эти слова сбивают с толку. Он сначала замирает, даже дышать перестаёт, удивлённый до глубины души. И растроганный. И вообще ничего не понимающий. В голове у него – яркое воспоминание смущённого и покрасневшего Джека. В объятиях – этот же Джек, закрытый и сжавшийся, которого хочется пропитать своей любовью, раствориться в нём, растаять, отдать себя всего без остатка, но он не даёт. Отворачивается, и хоть очень мило, стесняется, и сколько не объясняй ему, что зря, и доверять можно, не слушает.  
Атлас наконец находит, что сказать, и, продолжая поглаживать Джеку затылок, тихо хмыкает.  
— Ты опять так смущаешься. Ты прячешься в свою раковину, еле-еле выдаливая из себя слова, но... почему?  
Уайлдер поджимает губы, жмурится, как от боли.  
— Джей, я...  
— Нет, нет! Открой глаза. Посмотри на меня. Ну же, милый, посмотри на меня, — Атлас ладонью поворачивает голову Джека на себя, — Ты невероятный. Словно мотылёк, настолько невинный и тихий, с тебя хочется сдувать пылинки и оберегать всеми силами, но ты закрываешься. Я люблю тебя, — пальцами надавливает на скулу, — Я люблю тебя больше, чем кого бы то ни было, я не понимаю, почему ты так сжимаешься каждый раз. Я хочу это исправить. Ты можешь просить меня о чём угодно, как угодно, рассказывать всё, что придёт в голову, но я умоляю тебя, Джек, — острый взгляд в глаза в глаза, и Уайлдер внутренне сжимается в комок, — Не отворачивайся. Потому что, чёрт возьми, я сам хочу целовать тебя, но пока ты не скажешь – я даже не попробую это сделать, пока не захочешь ты, я буду держать себя в руках.  
В груди щемит, в глазах щиплет, и Джек говорит, чудом контролируя свой голос.  
— Я не хочу закрываться. Честно. Но каждый раз, когда я вижу твоё лицо, каждый раз, когда ты смотришь так прямо – ты вообще когда-нибудь щуришься? Заглядываешь прямо в душу, не прерываясь, видишь меня насквозь, и понимаешь почти всё, я будто обнажённый перед тобой. И твои губы, такие приятные, тонкие – ты знал, что твоя помада отдаёт мятой? – их хочется целовать без остановки, пока воздуха не начнёт нехватать, и... Руки... Твои прекрасные тонкие пальцы, черты лица, чёртова горбинка на носу... Кудри, которые буквально пахнут солнцем и хвоёй, а ещё их будто росой окропили, в них хочется зарыться, уткнуться, сминать руками и постоянно перебирать, ты идеален! Весь, от макушки до кончиков ногтей – чудесный, такой изящный, красивый. Я влюблён в тебя, я даже не знал, что могу быть так влюблён, но всё, что я способен дать – это поцелуи посреди ночи и прикосновения, которые одновременно такие прекрасные и неловкие, и от них будто цветы забивают живот и лёгкие – я задыхаюсь. С тобой я постоянно задыхаюсь, и, кажется, вдохнуть смогу только лишь в твоих объятиях. Но даже для них я должен быть способен вдыхать кислород.  
Джей его прерывает. Он подаётся вперёд, ещё ближе, сжимает руку у Джека на талии и целует, целует. Со всей нежностью, вообще доступной ему, глубоко и медленно, трепетно, и чувствует отчаянный, стремительный ответ. Уайлдер зарывается обеими ладонями ему в волосы, краснеет и почти давится, переплетает языки.  
Это восхитительно. Быть настолько близко, прижиматься, прижиматься, прижиматься, до звёздочек перед глазами; перебирать Джею кудри, вдыхая запах карамели и сливок, свежести с росой, оттягивать пряди и тут же сминать их, до совсем слабой колющей боли, пока Атлас не начнёт целовать чуть резче, прося прекратить; ощущать тепло, совсем близкое, родное, но всё ещё завораживающее, и любить, любить, любить бесконечно сильно, будто в последний раз.


End file.
